


Negative

by allgoodinthebluehood



Series: In The Center of an Atom, I'm Neutral. [1]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Happy Ending, Just hang on, M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allgoodinthebluehood/pseuds/allgoodinthebluehood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everywhere you go, I'll follow. Every risk you take, I'll be there to tell you how stupid you are. And each person who breaks your heart will not get past me. I don't care if I have to live with you being with someone else other than me. I just want to guide you through it all."</p><p>"Are you sure about that?"</p><p>"Positive."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negative

**Author's Note:**

> WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS GRRRR

Today was your best friends birthday.

Ok, not _was_ his birthday, is his birthday. April 13th, the spring of 2010. The year before you had all expected a popular game called Sburb to arrive in your mail but the creator of the game had gotten ill and the work that your four friends had awaited contained a glitch that couldn't be fixed by any other programmer. You had all dealt with it and moved on, focusing on other things such as moving on to high school, or in Jade's case, not getting to talk to us as often. 

People in your school looked at you weirdly for always keeping those Ben Stiller shades on. When teachers would ask if you could take them off, you'd hand in a medical note and they wouldn't even bother asking anymore questions. All you're chanting in your mind is  _summer summer summer._ And it isn't any different today. The solitude of your bedroom was always the preferred choice when being in school. It wasn't like you were a delinquent. School just didn't spark anything interesting that's all. You maintain a good B average. 

After the last bell rings signaling your needed freedom, you exit the building in a cool and calm manner, waiting to videochat with everyone for the first time. It was John's birthday, and lucky for him, the spring break had started early, leaving room for a celebration with just the four of you. And dare you say you've been waiting what feels like eons just to see his and Jade's dorky faces. Rose isn't an issue. You've seen her many times before, being separated twins and such. 

You get on the bus and flip through a couple of pictures. You shock Rose with a surprise selfie while she was reading on one of her visits, taking a sick picture of a dead crow that you stabbed with a shitty sword, and a good quality picture of the sunset on the roof of your apartment. The first one had Rose's eyebrows raised, not preparing herself for your sneak attack of a good memory. The dead crow was actually a mistake, you blindly shanking air as if something were missing. Final picture was just after a strife with your older brother and he had retreated long enough for you to take a quick shot of a sunset. It wasn't prefect but it was still pretty cool.

The bus comes to a stop right near your apartment building and you race up a flight of stairs, your management is too cheap to buy a damn elevator, to get onto skype. Pesterchum was the program you used before but it was too outdated for frequent use so all of you ditched it and went to the next best thing. Still worked as a chat log but didn't have those weird names as handles. Instead you guys used different ones.

BreathOfHeir called you at 1:35 p.m.

Stupid timezones.

hey  
john  
are you there  
dude  
dont leave a bro hanging  
come on  
johnathon egbertian  
are you gonna treat a lady with manners or are you gonna desert her in a time of utter need  
this dame is getting mad   
like for real  
shes gonna come down to you and give you a slap in the face  
egbert  
my name isn't johnathon!  
it's just john >:B  
there you are  
my magical dork summoning powers worked  
but you are still not a gentleman for leaving a southern bell hanging  
whatever dave.  
aren't you forgetting to say something?  
what  
what special occasion could be today  
scrabble day  
ex spouse day  
nope thats the fourteenth whoops  
dave!  
fine fine you got me egbert  
its your birthday isnt it  
yes!  
i have reminded you almost every day of this month!  
well gee my memory is just that bad then  
urghhhhhhhh.  
do you know if harley is home  
or lalonde  
no.  
i think rose might be with her friend.  
kanaya? i think.  
is she a lesbian  
i dont know!  
maybe?  
probably is  
if she is it isnt any of my business!  
they're probably just friends.  
ok john  
just dont forget that when i see you jacking off to some lesbian porno  
eww gross dave!  
no!  
whatever dude  
you brought lalonde and another lady into this  
dont think i wont say something  
ugh fine!  
can we just go to another topic?  
anything for you birthday boy

You look at the side of your screen and it says Jade called you just a few minutes ago. The mouse finds its way to the call and you're greeted with a bunch of green text with some purple muddled in.  

Gunsanddoggies called BreathOfHeir, slimestofshadies, and 1 other person

hey guys!!!  
are you ready for the group chat :D  
Indeed.  
hi rose!  
Hello Jade.   
do you know where john and dave are?  
they haven't responded to the call yet :/  
are they talking?  
I believe so.  
They are both on right now so they are most likely busy with each other.  
David usually takes his time talking to John so they will probably take a bit of time to exchange their "happy birthdays".  
aww that's so cute!!! :)  
jade dont get any ideas we are just conversing like the young bros we are  
i wasn't!  
i just thought it was cute ;D  
lalonde free me from the winky face  
I do not think I can accomplish such a hard task David.  
It seems you are stuck in Jade's grasp.  
fuck you  
My condolences, David. I am inclined to the female gender. And that, of course, we are siblings.  
i think we'd have some pretty hot children tho  
I do agree on that. Though I do not think the kids would inherit any attractive traits from you because I remember you have none.  
oh burn!!! >:D  
putting the char on the side, where's john?  
oh i think hes doing something with his dad for a bit  
he said hell just take 5 minutes  
idk with him tho  
oh ok!  
does everyone know what to send john?  
Yes.  
I have sent my package a few days before and it will arrive in the mail today judging by the distance from New York to Washington.  
How about you two?  
i sent him a robot bunny!  
it was from one of his movies i think.  
con air?  
jake helped me make it when he was visiting once :)  
i got him a prank set  
that will squirt him in the face when he opens it  
Ah I see.  
Do you not think he will retaliate with a superior prank?  
oh i do  
it would be fun just to start it  
and you know  
end it  
I have no doubt this will be fairly amusing for my pleasure and Jade's as well.  
you got it lalonde  
always playing shenanigans just to be the monkeys in your fucked up circus  
johns a tiger or something getting harassed by your kinky whip  
for some weird reason  
cause i know you like the v  
Of course I do.  
and jades the barbaric strong woman  
or something animalistic  
haha you are right!  
and then id be the main act  
just the flying bird  
or weird man dressed in an odd phoenix costume  
A crow costume would suit your personality even more.  
My suggestion only.  
ok fine a crow costume  
that looks horrible  
but were still raking in the cash  
cause this is the corporate system   
and they just want cheap fun  
for their crazy needs  
they being you   
duh  
As much as I enjoyed that ramble of yours, and it really was entertaining, I wish for John to kick your rumpus at this prank war you are about to ensue.  
yeah!  
hes gonna kick your ass! >:D  
woah woah  
no love  
what a flighty broad  
Just the normal suburban sibling rivalry, dear brother.  
Nothing special.  
she is right dave!  
harley you too  
wow  
rude  
who's rude?  
oh hey john  
just your cousin  
and my sister  
they are hurting me john  
what will you do  
nothing haha!   
fuck you  
you wish! :B

Mindless babble continues on in the same form as the previous banter then Jade suggests (finally) that you guys start to call each other with the video chat. This time you all answer and you are greeted with the faces of people you've known for a great deal of time. The faces that smile fit their earlier descriptions in other deleted chats.

Their personalities match their facial expressions. John carrying light smile with his buck teeth in full glory, looking crooked. Almost. It might just be because his head is tilted a bit. Jade matches her relative with a big grin, her lips stretching out ear to ear and her dimples becoming prominent by the second. Just like John, she has bright eyes, only hers are an alien green than the ocean blue he wears. They both have raven hair though Jade's hair is a bit lighter, almost chestnut, you'd argue if you put them in the sun. Someone could've mistaken them as siblings but if Jade was put next to her actual older brother, Jake, they would be matched first. 

Jade was related to John as a cousin, their grandparents married, but they acted like siblings more than she and Jake had. While Jade had wanted to stay with him, she stayed in touch with John for the most part (living on an island doesn't provide much cell service but they make it work), but you'd never tell they'd be that far apart. Jake was mostly out in the forests of the island, exploring it's wildlife. It's almost like a magic bond between them that makes them coincidentally similar, all three of them. They did grow up together after all. Thanks modern technology.

Rose looks like you almost, with her light and shiny bob of hair, but her eyes are a deep violet, only receiving a part of the albino gene since she doesn't get the worst part of it. You know what she looks like, she did live with you for a while before the divorce but moved to New York right after, so her appearance didn't surprise you. Nor did it surprise Jade and John. 

Her skin seems to still retain it's pale glow, which does get your head turning because aren't New York summers a bit harsh (though it doesn't compare to Texas summers ugh), and she has on a smirk opposing your expression, but it comes from fondness for our first meeting face to face. 

To describe yourself would be describing the coolest kid on the block. The epitome of chill, thanks to the Strider lifestyle, with your Ben Stiller shades thanks to John Egbert himself. Your hair is a crop of light blonde to full out white. Some would say it's bleached but you beg to differ. That's where the albino gene comes in and there you blame Rose's mom with Bro getting it on. Everyone else's eyes seem to be normal (well Rose's are questionable but they're normal enough) except yours. Albino gene _again._

Bro's eyes are orange, Mom's eyes are pink, and Rose's are purple. In the gene pool of eye colors that God could bestow upon you, he chose red. Blood red. Apple red. Rose red. Fire engine red. Devil red. 

Now of course you took some precautions. Your brother took some sympathy and gave you a version of anime shades sort of like his and then John gave you your new shades, the current Ben Stiller ones. In case it was night time and people wanted to see your face, for a reason no one knows why except they can't mind they're own business, you'd wear contacts of a shade of brown. Anything to keep their yaps shut. Sports, same thing. Though you never joined any sports for that reason it was helpful when a teacher nagged you to take them off in case they might get damaged by a ball hitting your face. Again.

Jade's the first one to speak up with the rest of the silence carrying on. "Happy Birthday, John!" she says excitedly, waving her hands that are covered in her little reminders. She never had the sharpest memory.

"Happy Birthday, Jonathon. May you be enlightened with some knowledge on your thirteenth birthday." Rose's voice is monotone but her eyes are lit with joy. The statement makes John giggle, making your heart swell a bit. You don't know why. Rose always talks about the anatomy classes she's been taking and heart palpitations poked through your brain. 

You give a cool thumbs up, wink behind your shades and say, "Yo, happy thirteenth dude. You're finally old enough to join the cool kids table and talk about chicks." 

Rose cocks an eyebrow, followed by John chuckling and swatting away air. He chuckles some more until he starts to respond. "Oh yeah, right," he smirks, "like you're part of the cool kids table." You furrow your brows together in a mock glare and hold your hand over your heart. To complete the offense you lift your nose to a snobby height. 

"Haha, Egbert. Very funny." He grins, his cheek showing a dimple. You take that as a sign to keep going. "I'll have you know that I am totally experienced to have a girl at my side. And I know that you are brimming with total jealousy." John just huffs at the end.

"Really Dave? I don't see any girls littering your front lawn, all swooning in your cool kid glory. Besides, I'm not a homosexual and I'd never date a guy who keeps jars of dead things around his room with colorful puppets all around the area." Clearly a half hearted complaint but it stings you nonetheless for some reason. Heart palpitations are irregular, Rose said. They might be caused by anxiety or stress. You don't feel any of those right now. 

You through up your wall of faked indifference to act it all out on your part. "Just wait and see. You'll be joining the pile of my numerous fans in no time, girls and guys alike. Right, Rose?" You puff out your chest for added affect of your confidence and look at Rose's screen. She seems to be fighting the urge to laugh at the both of you. Mostly yourself but that doesn't matter.

She smirks again. Like the previous conversation you four had, she's amused. "No doubt" like Rose said. "Whatever you want your fantasies to be, David," she seems to be holding a black book labeled "Grimoire" while talking to you guys, "but I'd have to agree with John. Your physique seems nothing like the female sex and it does nothing to appeal to our attraction." Confirmation that Rose is a lesbian and John is a heterosexual seems to lessen your bravado but not all of it because you're just getting started. 

"Same for me, Dave. You're too lanky for my likes. And you don't even like Bec!" Jade pipes up to join the chat and she dares to remind you of that weird flash-stepping dog. It's almost as fast as you are on your feet and it creeps you out to the ends of your body since he's a  _dog._

You roll your eyes and turn your swivel chair away, the creaking sounding comical in the silence. Jade and John burst into chuckles and Lalonde breaks into a smile. They can't question your charm for long. It's only a matter of time. 

In John's square of the screen, you hear a deep voice yelling for him to come down. He gets out of the chair and out of him bedrooms, screams something along the lines of him coming down in a minute and his attention is back to you guys. "Sorry to cut the video chat short but my dad wants us to have a birthday dinner to end my birthday." He shrugs, then pouts, making him look like a kicked puppy. He waves you guys goodbye and signs out. 

Rose says a quick goodbye and leaves, you being left with Jade.

A tip of her lip rises and she has a glint in her eye. "I know what you were doing," her hands fiddle with the black sweatshirt she was wearing and takes off a reminder (it's tie-dye red and blue which makes you feel on edge), "with John, I mean."

You feign ignorance, knowing that it will just stall her for a few moments. Curse her for being so perceptive. If Rose had stayed, it would have been like being interrogated with a detective. You know what she'll talk about though so it helps you get ready. "What was I doing?" You shrug when she puts her hands on her hips and bites the inside of her cheek, teeming with an annoyed energy. "What?"

"You know what! Don't play dumb with me Strider! My brother hangs out with Dirk so I know you guys well." Your shoulders sag and you put out your hands to show surrender.

"So what did I do?" She looks frustrated because you aren't cooperating. If she is associated and knows Striders than she should know that we don't budge easily. 

"You tried to woo John. Sorry bro but it was painfully obvious!" Jade now looks two parts sympathetic, one part still aggravated by your behavior. Her prying eyes are like crowbars to your brain and her questions are just extra help that she doesn't need. You're too obvious already.

"Ok, ok, so I was trying to woo John. That doesn't say anything." you come up with an excuse. "We are best bros after all. We joke."

Now her face just looks like pity and you don't want that. "Then what if he gets a girlfriend?"

Duh. You've already though of that possibility. You're not that stupid. "We'll stay best bros and I'll make sure she's good enough for our darling John. Simple as that."

"Are you sure?"

On the outside you keep your poker face on. But your heart and mind is going on an inner turmoil inside with that question. It's haunted you since the first time you've acknowledged your crush on John. The answer stays the same though. "Positive." 

She looks at you one last time with indignation, then empathy, and signs out, ending your call. 

 _Duration: 0:45:56._ Forty-five minutes and fifty-six seconds of fun. A selfie that shows your profile picture looks back at you, with a douchey look at the front of a bathroom mirror telling yourself that you fucked up. Yeah, you know you fucked up, but you'll real with it. 

Positive.

But voices in your head knows it's not true, not caring or trying to do so about the multiple lies it layers in your mind, collecting dust.

Positive.

Positive.

Positive.

Negative?

**Author's Note:**

> I have abandoned all my works (not fanfictions) and good grades for this.  
> I know Skype doesn't format this way but I needed to differentiate characters from other characters.  
> Have a Merry Christmas everyone!  
> This is my present to all of you!


End file.
